Crystal Reflections
by RyuMitch
Summary: In a time long before that of the Tipa caravan, there existed a town that was known as Iris. But one day, the town was drowned in Miasma, and dissapeared to the world. This is the story, of the town, and the caravan, forgotten in the mist.
1. Town of Reflections

Well, this is my first true piece of written work I've ever done so bare with me as I go. I promise I won't do too bad, just give me a chance...I plan to have this story go on for a while.  
  
**Disclaimer **: This is a story based in the world of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, I did not make it nor do I have any claim to it. All the characters used in this writing are OCs, or Original Characters, made by me in my own pool of thoughts and inspirations. Some of the places used in this story are from the game, while some are of my own original thoughts as well. This is set in a time before the actually game of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, in a town long forgotten in the past. Feel free to flame me, and/or comment to help me improve myself. For that is what the world comes down to, improving one's self. The Main Theme Song for this story is 'Moments' by Ayumi Hamasaki.  
  
**Year 1 - Iris Caravan  
  
**The sun rose as it did ever other day for the quiet town. Silently the shadows danced across the ground as the sun rose higher and higher, slowly the cobblestone street filled with people, ranging from simply getting out and moving about, to buying and selling goods from the Vendors.  
  
In the center of this town there stood a true monument of beauty, the Crystal of this town. Soft lights danced across it's surface as the light from the sun reflected onto it and bounced off in all directions, making a full array of colors, truly taking one's breath away. Delicately, It danced back and forth in It's river of light, the beacon of hope and happiness for all the town, for everyone depended on this crystal to save them from the deadly Miasma.  
  
"Beautiful morning, as usual!" Rang out a slightly high voice, sounding out over all the other talk of the town "I still can't believe it's almost time for the Caravan to go out to collect Myrrh again...It always seems like the Crystal's shine would never fade." Spoke the same voice with a slight tone of disappointment. This voice belonged to a young Clavat, sitting high up on a stonewall next to three other people. His clothes were nothing more than the usual clothes of a villager, a pack was strapped to the side of his belt to carry materials in. He turned his head to look at his friends, the slight breeze brushing his hair about, showing off the dark green headband just under his hairline "But...do you think the old group can still go on?" He spoke once again, looking towards his friends.  
  
"Tch, the geezers are at the end of their ropes. This is probably going to be their last ride out to collect Myrrh." Spoke a deeper, more irritating voice from next to the boy. The speaker was a young Selkie, about as old as the other boy. He wore the exact same clothes as the Clavat next to him, except slightly larger, since his proportions were much different. His hair, the usual silver that belonged to most Selkies, was tied back in a medium length ponytail that trailed over his racket "That is, if they even decide to go out. Their probably just going to abandon us all to die." He spoke with a smirk, looking upwards into the blue sky at the passing clouds, his eyes a brilliant emerald.  
  
"Yep. Wouldn't be surprised at al-" With a loud smack he was cut off in mid sentence, tumbling from the wall onto the floor in a sprawled position, kicking up a cloud of dirt when he collided with the earth "Serves you right for talking like that!" Growled the girl whom was sitting next to him at the time, whom was a Selkie just like him. In her hand was her racket, which, she had used to smash the poor boy over the head "Lien! How many times must I tell you to talk with respect! If not for them the village would have been long gone and you would have been DEAD you arrogant rodent!" She nearly screamed at the boy, now standing on the wall, ready to pounce down on the boy, whose name was Lien. Slowly he sat up rubbing his head, growling while throwing a side-glance at the girl. People were starring at them now, for so much noise and shouting had caught the attention of passer bys "Oh, and what are YOU looking at?! This is none of your business!" The girl shouted at them waving her racket about in a way to shoo them away, before stamping a foot on the wall "Hmph. The nerve of some people." she growled while crossing her arms in a huff.  
  
While the loud Selkie girl shouted, the fourth and last person on the wall climbed down and kneeled next to the fallen Lien, holding his arm while gently lifting him "Lien...are you alright? You must be more careful about the things you say...think about those before us, and even those in the future...those so called 'geezers' are a blessing to this village!" Spoke the girl whom now held him up. Her voice was smooth and quiet as she spoke, but had a tone of reproach to it as well, her emerald eyes shining in the light as she looked down at him. With a touch of pity in her voice, she once again spoke "You must remember not to get on Ella's nerves." She said while letting him go once he had his balance, dusting Lien off.  
  
Lien growled while being helped up by the girl, then pushed her away suddenly when she tried to dust him off "Iris, stay out of this. It's not my fault Ella is violent in nature." He said while tossing a glare at the female Selkie, both hands clutched into fists, whom sent the glare right back while running a hand up and down her racket "Say that again." she said while with a definite tone of arrogance. Instantly he opened his mouth to say something, more than likely rude, just to have a hand suddenly cover it to silence him.  
  
"He's only kidding Ella! You know Lien, he wouldn't do anything to insult you! ...Right Iris? ...Right?!" Spoke the boy from before, the Clavat, holding Lien's mouth closed. He looked slightly panicked, obviously afraid of getting a clubbing for himself from the Selkie girl, Ella.  
  
"Oh...Oh! Yes, you know him Ella, he's only kidding!" Iris spoke quickly smiling and nodding before leaning over next to the boy "Nice save there Felix!" She whispered so as not to be heard by Ella. The both of them were used to doing this kind of thing.  
  
"MEH. He better have or el-" Now she was interrupted as a different voice from the four range out above all the other noise, catching their attention "EVERYONE GATHER AT THE CRYSTAL, A SITUATION OF UTMOST URGENCY HAS RISEN!" Shouted the voice several times before finally stopping, the murmuring of the town utterly silenced, as everyone gathered at the Crystal.  
  
The four children simply glanced at one another, without a word, simply exchanging looks at each other, before scrambling off the wall and running down the worn cobblestone path to the brilliantly shining Crystal. Things were about to change.   
  
---  
{And so, this is the first chapter of the story. Sorry if it seems sort of slow, nothing more than a character introduction and placing the settings for the main town while plotting out personalities for the main Caravanners goes on here. It isn't too long and I apologize for this, but it will pick up in the next chapter, I can promise you that. I might even get to throw in a few twists. So, until next time.}


	2. Makeshift Heroes

Well, this is going to be the 2nd chapter of my story, and I'd like to say thanks for that one person who told me I did well so far...You know who you are, I don't have to say any names. Still wouldn't hurt to have more people comment and help me improve myself though. Anyways, here goes Chapter 2.  
  
**Disclaimer **: This is a story based in the world of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, I did not make it nor do I have any claim to it. All the characters used in this writing are OCs, or Original Characters, made by me in my own pool of thoughts and inspirations. Some of the places used in this story are from the game, while some are of my own original thoughts as well. This is set in a time before the actually game of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, in a town long forgotten in the past. Feel free to flame me, and/or comment to help me improve myself. For that is what the world comes down to, improving one's self. The Main Theme Song for this story is 'Moments' by Ayumi Hamasaki.  
  
**Year 1 - Iris Caravan  
  
**A great commotion had risen in a few simple moments after the sudden silence of the town, just like leaving the eye of the hurricane and entering the true storm. All of the villagers were gathered at the Crystal, shoving one another to get a view and hear what was going on. Nothing but loud shouts and screams were heard for a few moments before the same voice from before suddenly which had gathered them all sounded out above all else "SILENCE!" And so it happened, everyone fell silent. The speaker was a Yuke, standing on the pedestal before the Crystal "Calm yourselves, for that is what we need MOST in this situation, rational, calm thoughts!" He rang out once more, spreading both hands high above him to gather everyone's attention.  
  
"OW! OW! HEY! MOVE IT PAL!" Boomed out the voice of Ella before two loud smashes were heard, the crowd parting to let the violent Selkie through "Told ya, you just have to be a little more ASSERTIVE to get what you want!" She laughed looking back at the three of her companions whom had followed her, Iris, Lien, and Felix. The three of them said nothing and just gazed forward over her, mouths slightly ajar.  
  
"Um....Ella...ehh..you might want to...turn around." Spoke Felix quietly, before instantly straightening himself up.  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'Turn around'?! I have half a mind to-" Ella didn't get to finish speaking, for she had been cut off by a great noise, causing her to instantly snap around, eyes wide and racket ready to smack something. Then she saw it was only their elder, the Yuke from before, clearing his throat while seemingly glaring at her through his sallet. Though it was rather hard to tell considering they all seemed to wear sallets and look the same. She huffed some, then crossed her arms with a simple "HMPH."  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." He piped on, looking towards Ella "Two of our three caravanners have fallen ill." Was all he said before everyone in the crowd exploded into a great racket of sound, panicking. It was like ringing an alarm, no one was ready, nor did they want to be ready. Even the small group themselves had fallen into silence, just glancing towards one another, even Ella looked truly terrified, for once. Lien, on the other hand, simply looked off, his eyes filled with mournful sorrow for whatever reason, which was also unlike him.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Boomed out the voice of the Yuke again, holding a hand high up in the air, an aura of fire building up around it, before he finally held it forward with a slight hop, the ground in front of everyone exploding in a great torrent of flame, dirt and rocks shooting in all directions. Many sprung back and looked up towards their Elder with looks of surprise and confusion at this vicious act "CALM DOWN. I will not say this again. This does not mean that we are done for. If anything, this is actually a blessing in disguise." He spoke quietly now, almost as if he could have a smug look on his face...  
  
Felix, during all this noise had been rather wise, and kept himself under control while all his friends started to panic. Quietly he had snuck around everyone and now stood in the very spot where the fire had erupted before, looking up towards the Yuke with a rebellious look, he spoke "Blessing in disguise? But doesn't this mean the end of our Crystal...the end of our town?!" He spoke out, swinging a hand out to a side in exaggeration, catching the attention of the crowd and his own friends, for he had voiced exactly what they were all thinking at that moment.  
  
"No, it simply means it is time to start the next generation of caravanners." He spoke as if it were as simple fact, looking through the crowd once again as if scanning them all "Those who are ill, can live with the proper medical supplies. Co-incidentally, the only way to acquire these supplies it to go to three different locations with the required ingredients." He said while holding up three fingers, looking through the crowd.  
  
Everyone already knew what this meant. They would gather the ingredients from places with Myrrh trees, while also gathering the Myrrh itself to supply their Crystal. They would kill two birds with one stone. Of course, this meant carrying the burden of the entire village on their shoulders, including the only hopes of the two ill caravanners.  
  
"So, we have been gathered here, to call upon the next generation, to be lead by none other than the leader of our last caravan, Romulus!" He shouted while turned slightly to the right and holding out a large hand. Slowly, a Yuke stepped forward towards the Elder, taking all the time in the world to do so before finally standing in front of the pedestal, turning to face everyone.  
  
"Indeed...This will be my last caravan trip, and with it I shall pass all my knowledge to my Successors." Romulus mumbled, causing everyone to lean forward to try to hear what he had said.  
  
"And so it is said, those who wish to join the caravan and save the town step forward! As of now, we already have a single new caravanner to carry on these wishes though!" The Elder shouted out, leaning over the pedestal and grabbing Felix by the wrist before yanking him up into the air with a surprising amount of strength, letting him dangle like a caught fish.  
  
Felix blinked while hanging limply in the air by his wrist...things had just moved way to quickly for him to even begin to process. What just happened? He found himself thinking. But wait...he was...a caravanner now? He blinked snapping back to reality as their Elder spoke of great deeds of virtue he would be doing and how he would save them all "But...Elder...I..." He attempted to speak, to stop the Elder from embarrassing him anymore but was droned out by the loud, happy chatter of the crowd. Pitifully he looked towards Iris, his eyes meeting with hers as they both connected for but a moment, time freezing as Iris herself understood what should be done.  
  
"Elder, I will also volunteer to go with the caravan!" Spoke out Iris' voice as she stepped forward from the crowd, standing next to Felix, smiling up towards him before turning around and facing the crowd. Felix was finally dropped by the Elder and landed on his feet, almost losing balance and falling over onto the dirt, but he quickly regained his composure, smiling and pointing his hand towards the sky in a sudden recovery of courage "Yeah! We'll save our town!" He shouted out rather happily now, knowing that he wasn't alone. Then he turned his head and looked towards Iris with a shy smile, which she returned just as strongly with a nod.  
  
Leaning forward on her racket, Ella watched with interest, her eyes traveling from Felix to Iris, then to Felix again. A sudden idea sparked up in her head, causing her to shoot bolt upright, lifting her racket up "Well I can't have you taking all the fame so I'm in too!" she shouted rather happily, leaping to their side, just glaring at everyone as if daring them to reject to her joining. Then she looked toward Iris and Felix with a grim look on her face before showing a fang-y smile.  
  
Lien was attempting to sneak off, because he sure as heck wasn't going to be joining. He had no death wishes, so he would happily avoid the caravan and simply grow old peacefully in this town, with or without his friends. Yep, that was the way he wanted to live...but these thoughts were interrupted as he was suddenly grabbed from behind by his hair and yanked backwards "Oh no you don't runt!" Came Ella's voice, her hand tightly gripping his ponytail while guiding him towards where Iris and Felix were just watching from, both looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Your going to be joining us too Lien! There's no way I can just let you sit back here while we do all the work!" she scolded him sharply, finally letting him go, both hands on her hips.  
  
"Leave me alone women!" He shouted while rubbing the back of his head, one hand curled tightly into a fist while he growled, giving her a side glance "I'm gonna kick your a-" He was cut off as he was sharply shoved to a side by the Elder, whom had both hands risen high again, to hold everyone's attention.  
  
"There you have it, the new caravanners have stepped forward and are now ready to go out on their journey to save our town!" He shouted, a happy cry coming from the small crowd of villagers as they all raised their voices high in cheers. They were going to be saved by these kids. Their last group had done it before, and they knew it.  
  
A few hours later, just in front of the Crystal the small group of friends had gathered, each happily chatting away at their would be adventures. Well everyone except Lien. He had an exasperated look on his face as they all talked, as if he would rather be anywhere else than here. Not to mention he was hungry as well.  
  
"I still don't believe we're going to go out and see the world!" Felix said quickly, looking back and forth between the other three friends, his eyes aglow with light,  
"Yeah, when we get back, everyone's going to cheer for us and give us their stuff as tokens of appreciation!" laughed Ella while spinning her racket around over her, threatening to smash any one of them over their heads,  
"But more importantly, we'll bring hope to the people whom live here and our families! Imagine how beautifully the Crystal will shine once we bring the Myrrh to it!" Ella spoke dreamily, looking towards the Crystal, whose shine was starting to dull, both hands clasped together,  
"As long as I get food and money. That's the only reason I'm willing to go." Mumbled Lien in an annoyed voice, glaring at Ella while twitching occasionally.  
  
"Hoo! There you are!" Sounded out a vaguely familiar voice from behind them all, causing everyone to turn around and look towards the speaker "So your my pupils for this trip huh?" It was the old Yuke from before, Romulus "Alright, I expect you all to listen to me and do exactly as I say, that way you'll learn and benefit us all." He said looking towards each of them in turn before looking towards the Crystal "The entire town's safety is resting on YOUR shoulders, my burden is finally coming to an end." He said quietly before looking towards the group again "But YOURS is just starting!" He laughed while walking in front of them now, clearly taller than everyone, even Lien "I expect you all to get a good night's sleep so we'll be ready for tomorrow. Remember to tell your parents too, I'm more than sure they'll be worrying every minute your gone. So be prepared, and see you tomorrow." He said quickly before turning around and walking off towards a house a distance off from the Crystal, only a single light showing in the window.  
  
And so, everyone simply stood there dumbfounded by they're new teacher. They weren't even given a moment to say anything in return, he simply...commanded them and told them all what they would do, just like that.  
  
"Well..." Iris began "I, for one, think this is going to be great!" She said clapping her hands together happily "All right, see you all tomorrow in the morning!" She said Cheerily, before running off, leaving the three of them there to stare at the spot that Romulus had stood in.  
  
After a little more time, Felix finally snapped out of his daze and simply walked off towards his home without a word. He had a lot to tell his Mom, and it would take a while to get everything down in detail. She would definitely want to know.  
  
And so night fell, the darkness setting upon the four new caravanners wherever they were. The moon was high up in the sky, full and shined down on everything with it's own light, as if attempting to glow like the Crystal.  
  
It was a long sleepless night for both Felix and Iris, so a few hours after the moon had reached the peak of it's shine, they got up and got dressed, walking towards the town square where the Crystal was to put an end to their restlessness.  
  
Surprisingly, Lien was asleep on the pedestal in front of the Crystal, curled up and snoring rather loudly with the occasional kick and twitch. What he was dreaming of, only he himself would ever know. As for Ella...she was still standing in the spot where she was lectured at, looking towards where Romulus had stood, still surprised. Felix walked over towards her quietly, tapping Ella's shoulder "Ella...I think you should go home now." He whispered not noticing that Iris was walking towards the both of them from her own house "You should really get some sleep." He said looking down in spirits while talking to Ella.  
  
She shook her head suddenly, giving Felix a face full of hair "Oh that's right! Guess this means night Felix, see'ya in the morning!" She spoke suddenly and quickly, turning around and leaping over Felix, running off towards her own home as if nothing had happened.  
  
Felix sighed while watching her run off, slumping forward a little "Sometimes, I can't help but wonder about her." He spoke quietly, still looking in her direction "So do I." said a voice from behind him, causing him to jump forward and spin around on one foot. He lost his balance then and fell over, landing on his bum with a loud thump "Ow!"  
  
Iris couldn't help but break out into giggles watching the graceful Felix "Don't worry...it's just me." She said while smiling, leaning forward and holding a hand out towards him, which he took with a small sigh, pulling him up. Iris then gave him a quick little dust off before smiling and putting her hands on her sides "There you go, good as new!" She laughed while looking at him "So...can I guess you couldn't sleep either...?" She sighed suddenly with a slight tone of reproach in her voice while looking downwards. The way her voice sounded...it just didn't fit someone like Ella.  
  
"...Yeah...there's way too much about to happen to just go to sleep." He sighed while sitting down and looking up towards the Crystal, both hands on the ground in the grass, ignoring the snoring Lien "But...I'm really glad everyone is going to be with me..." He said quietly smiling "I don't know what I would do by myself...I don't think I would have been able to do anything...I'm too weak to be able to." He looked towards Iris, who now sat next to him looking towards the Crystal as well.  
  
"Your not! I know that for sure. The only reason I joined up was so that you wouldn't think you were alone, even though you weren't. You'll never be alone." She said quietly smiling "I know you're not weak. You could probably go out and collect the Myrrh all by yourself!" She laughed while gently shoving him, forcing him to smile.  
  
"No...this is going to be the first time I've ever fought before. Even you have had more training with a sword than me." He said shivering slightly while saying the word sword "I don't know...I think that...if something were to happen...I wouldn't be able to protect anyone...Then it would be my fault." He spoke while looking downwards, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"Don't say that! I'd trust you to protect me more than Lien, even Ella!" She said while grabbing his hands in her own, holding them towards her heart "I want you to promise me you won't leave me alone. You'll protect me." She said with a nod of her head and a slightly serious look, yanking on his hands again so Felix would look at her, staring into his eyes.  
  
Felix looked back into her eyes, wondering why she had suddenly decided to make him promise this all. But...did she really trust him to protect her more than Ella? "Well...umm...I...uhh...alright, I promise I'll protect you then!" He said with a nod and a weak smile, before looking towards the Crystal "Happy...?" He laughed out weakly while thinking to himself  
  
"Very." Iris simply replied as she looked towards the Crystal, the stars in the sky shining brightly as the world continued on it's path of darkness and light, forever in a struggle, much like Crystals and Miasma, seeming to mean complete opposites to everyone.  
  
---  
{There ya go, Chapter 2 of my story. Still no action, but I had to build some kind of plot to go with along with constructing each character's personality, so here it is. Of course, you never know what kind of twists may happen in the future. So, till next time!}


End file.
